


Long Lasting Phase

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe comes back home earlier because he misses his boyfriend.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Long Lasting Phase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).

> For Idril, my partner in crime, who needed some comfort. Takes place in the Student roommates AU.

Poe opened the door of their flat with a relieved sigh, happy to be home. He spent the evening with Paige, Tallie and Jessika like they usually did every Thursday night. It was fun, like always. But tonight, Poe’s mind had been unable to focus on the moment, always drifting away to the man who was waiting for him at home. His relationship with Kylo was still new, barely a month and Poe never has been the kind of guy who needed to be stuck all the time with the person he loved. Fortunately, Kylo was like that too. But tonight, watching the three girlfriends interacting with each other made Poe’s heart longing for his own lover. 

The young man has never felt put away when he was with his friends. Paige, Jess & Tallie always made a point to not rub their relationship in his face, always made him feeling included. But tonight, Poe remarked stronger than usual their touches, their smiles, how their bodies were attracted to each other. Tonight, he remarked it because he had the same gestures with Kylo. And unexpectedly, he missed suddenly his boyfriend in an almost unbearable way. 

It was Paige who remarked Poe’s struggle. With a soft smile, she sent him home even when the young man protested, assuring him that they, all three, understood Poe’s desire to be with Kylo at this moment. Jessika teased him about the honeymoon phase and Poe mumbled his thanks with his cheeks red from blushing. Now, Poe was back home, back to Kylo and he felt his heart beating slower than it did all the evening. The young man couldn’t hold back a soft smile. He always wondered if one day he would find the same peace at his own home that he always felt at his parents’ home. It was still young but he felt that with Kylo. 

  
  


Poe tried to not make too much noise in case Kylo would already be asleep. His lover had few rough days, having to re-write an entire paper after one of his professors decided they didn’t like his subject. Poe felt suddenly bad to not have stay home to support and comfort Kylo but his boyfriend almost shove him away to go joining his friends, still not used to rely on someone else for his emotional care. Poe was working on that. 

The young man took off his jacket and shoes before walking silently to Kylo’s bedroom, leaning his ear against the door, trying to hear if his boyfriend was still up. Poe couldn’t hear nothing and even if he was disappointed, Poe was relieved that Kylo was able to rest after hellish days. Determined to let his lover sleeping, Poe turned away from his door to enter his own bedroom when he heard a moan coming from Kylo’s bedroom. 

Poe frowned and turned back to Kylo’s bedroom, leaning again his ear against the door, waiting for another sound of distress coming from his lover. Kylo informed Poe about his recurrent nightmares as soon as he moved in. Even knowing about, Poe didn’t expect that the first time he heard Kylo having one. The scream, full of pain, fear and agony, which resonated in their flat the first time he witnessed one of Kylo’s nightmares was still haunting Poe. Poe tried to help him that night, waking up Kylo and the look of terror shining in Kylo’s eyes broke Poe’s heart. Kylo had shrunk away from Poe’s touch that night and the young man had understood that something probably horrible had happened to Kylo in his past. Poe hoped that now they were together, Kylo would trust him and telling him everything one day. 

It was the fear of these nightmares which pushed Poe to bust into Kylo’s bedroom without knocking first. But when his eyes rest finally on Kylo laying down in his bed, Poe felt embarrassment filling his chest. He read the whole situation so wrong. It was definitely not pain which made Kylo moaning. But definitely his strong hand wrapped around his hard cock, his fingers stroking along the erected shaft. Poe finally looked at his lover’s face, his big eyes shining with shock behind his messy hair. 

“I’m sorry.” mumbled Poe before fleeing the room, tripping on his way out. 

Poe slammed the door behind him, hearing Kylo calling after him but the young man took refuge in his room. In the following second, Kylo was knocking at his door and Poe whined with embarrassment. 

“Poe!” called Kylo and the young man took a deep breath before opening the door, keeping his eyes down. “What was that?” asked Kylo and Poe could hear the smirk on his lips.

“I’m sorry. I should have knocked before.” mumbled Poe, finally looking at Kylo’s face and the amusement on his face helped him to relax a little bit. Kylo covered Poe’s mouth with his hand so the young man would stop to ramble. 

“I wasn’t talking about the intrusion.” whispered Kylo with a wink. “But more why my boyfriend, who already saw me naked, who already made love to me, preferred to flee when he saw me jerking off than to join me?” he added with a soft smile and Poe blushed, realizing now how stupid was his reaction. 

Kylo took off his hand with a smile before leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms on his chest and Poe couldn’t look away from his biceps, realizing now that Kylo was still naked and very hard front of him. Poe looked up and down at his lover’s body, amazed at how beautiful he was. When he looked again at Kylo’s face, the young man’s eyes were burning with desire and lover, a soft smile on his lips. 

“Why are you back so early?” asked quietly Kylo, casually, like him being naked was perfectly normal. 

“I missed you.” whispered Poe with a shy smile and Kylo answered with a huge grin which enlightened his whole face. 

“I missed you too.” confessed Kylo and Poe felt his heart missing a beat, like every time Kylo was putting in words their mutual affection. “Which explains this.” he added, showing his naked body with a hand. 

“That much?” asked Poe, shyly but also completely delighted to know that he had this kind of power on Kylo. 

“A lot.” nodded Kylo with a chuckle and Poe joined him. 

“Could you show me?” whispered Poe and he felt his lover’s surprise.

“If you show me too.” answered Kylo, one of his fingers drawing along Poe’s jawline. 

The young man shivered under this tender caress before grabbing Kylo’s hand and softly kissing his palm, his eyes never leaving Kylo’s. He would never got over the pure love and amazement he could see flourishing in them. Then, without a word, just a pull on his hand, Poe invited Kylo to step in his bedroom, their fingers entwined. 

Kylo offered a dorky wink to his lover before jumping on Poe’s bed, resting his back against the wall, facing Poe, still standing front of him. The young man spread his legs and Poe’s eyes looked down at his huge cock, heavy with arousal. Kylo, his eyes still looking deep down in Poe’s, wrapped back his fingers around his cock before slowly beginning to stroke it again, like he was doing it before being surprised by Poe. Poe whined, wanting to join his lover but the young man shook his head, his messy hair falling before his wild eyes. 

“Take off your clothes.” ordered Kylo, his voice hoarse with desire. 

Poe swallowed hard, still not totally used to be naked front of Kylo but he obeyed. He took off quickly his clothes, feeling Kylo’s burning eyes wandering on his body, especially on Poe’s cock, this one not yet full hard. When he was finally naked, Poe looked back at his lover and Kylo threw him a carnivorous smile, bending a finger to order to Poe to join him. With a soft smile, his body shivering with arousal, Poe climbed on the bed, next to Kylo, mirroring his position. 

Kylo turned slightly his head to look at Poe and the young man did the same, both men cherishing the love they could witness on their lover’s face. Poe felt one of Kylo’s hand on his thigh, his skin burning under his touch. Slowly, almost painfully, Kylo’s hand slid on Poe’s body before wrapping around Poe’s cock and the young man sighed with pleasure, his eyes closing. 

“You’re so beautiful.” whispered Kylo, his hand beginning to move around Poe’s cock and the young man felt the pleasure appearing in his stomach. 

“Flatterer!” chuckled Poe, opening his eyes to see his lover. 

“If it helps me to get in your bed.” winked teasingly Kylo.

“You don’t need that to have me.” chuckled Poe, looking amazed at how the light was playing on Kylo’s sharp face. 

“You deserve to be worshipped Poe.” mumbled seriously Kylo and like every time, Poe shivered from the intensity of Kylo’s love he could feel in these simple words. 

“So do you.” answered Poe, wrapping his hand around Kylo’s cock and his lover let out a deep moan, throwing his head backwards, his neck offered to Poe’s hungry eyes. 

Both men kept silent after that, their hips pressing against each other, their hands wrapped around each other’s cock. Both made a point to only look at the other one’s face. Poe could feel Kylo’s heavy cock in his hand, reminding him the strength of his lover. But his eyes were stuck on Kylo’s face, this pale skin blushing with pleasure, these full lips parting with shaky breaths. 

Poe could feel Kylo’s eyes wandering on his face, making his skin sparkling with arousal because Kylo wasn’t hiding anything from the total devotion he had for Poe. Poe never felt so alive, so much loved than with Kylo. Poe never has been a vain person. But Kylo made him feeling like he totally deserved to feel so beautiful. 

Poe felt Kylo’s legs trembling, his cock heavier in Poe’s hand and the young man knew that his lover was close. Poe accelerated the pace of his hand on Kylo’s shaft, loving the moans escaping Kylo’s lips. He could see his pupils dilated with pleasure, his eyes losing their focus progressively until he reached his climax, the young man screaming his pleasure while he came in Poe’s hand. 

Poe felt his lover’s hand clenching harder around his cock and he groaned, feeling his climax building in his stomach. But he didn’t want to come before he finished to witness his lover’s orgasm displaying on this face he loved so much. When Kylo was finding back his right mind, out of breath, he looked back at his lover, his eyes glowing with satisfaction. 

“Your turn.” whispered Kylo with a grin and Poe nodded with a desperate need. 

He tried to keep his eyes on Kylo but when his lover’s fingers engulfed totally his cock, Poe couldn’t restrain himself and he whined, his hand grabbing Kylo’s arm, his fingers digging into Kylo’s flesh, his legs trembling violently while he was cumming into Kylo’s hand. Poe’s whole body buzzed with pleasure, his lungs lacking air, his throat dry. 

The young man was still breathless, his eyes closed and his head resting against the wall when he felt a wet kiss on his neck and the young man giggled when he felt his lover’s tongue lapping on his skin. Kylo was peppering his throat with soft but long kisses and Poe slid a hand into Kylo’s soft hair, his cheek resting on Kylo’s head. 

“I love you.” whispered Kylo against his skin and Poe let out a small sigh of content.

“I love you too, my love.” answered Poe, feeling Kylo’s smiling against his skin. 

Poe softly kissed Kylo’s hair and his lover purred with satisfaction, stealing a soft smile to his boyfriend. He felt Kylo cuddling deeper against his flank and Poe loved the silence between them. They didn’t need to talk. Their bodies were talking for them. 

Poe managed to grab a dirty t-shirt without moving and he wiped off their soiled hands, Kylo still dozing on his shoulder. Poe entwined their fingers and Kylo instantly draw along Poe’s knuckles with his thumb. 

“Do you want to sleep here?” asked Poe and Kylo answered with a kiss on Poe’s sweaty chest. 

Poe smiled softly before laying on his back and instantly, Kylo lied on him, his head resting on Poe’s chest so only his upper body would weigh on Poe’s body. Poe loved the feeling to be pinned down on his mattress by Kylo’s strong body. Kylo grabbed the blanket before recovering them with it and Poe smiled, kissing Kylo’s forehead to thank him. 

“Good night.” mumbled Kylo against Poe’s chest. 

“Sleep well.” whispered Poe, his hands cradling through Kylo’s hair, the young man moaning softly before falling asleep. 

The honeymoon phase. Whatever it meant, Poe hoped it would last forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
